


Thorin and Ori

by Judayre



Series: Pair and Gender Challenge [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender binary is for wimps, challenge writing, tagged in chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four different Thorin and Ori interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation of this series is stil [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145580/chapters/2319756). Please read it.
> 
> This first chapter is part of the Modern AU. Timestamp: late April 2013, just after [Blueberry Muffins and Sketches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/801864).

Ori didn't want to go to work on Monday. He hadn't thought of anything but his own joy in the situation when being with Fíli over the weekend, but there was so much to think about now. It was true that Fíli was not his boss. Fíli wasn't even going to be a lawyer. He would never be Ori's boss.

But he was still part of the family that employed him. The face of Durin Law was Thorin Durin, Fíli's uncle who had helped raise him. It was almost as bad. And by now he had to be aware of the situation. If he hadn't heard it from Kíli on Friday night, Ori was sure Fíli would have told him.

He was responsible, though. That was how Dori had raised him. So he woke up on Monday, showered and got dressed, and took the bus into the office. He put his coat and bag in the break room, moving quietly to the front desk in the hope that no one would hear him and he could be missed until clients came and no one could yell at him.

"Ori, I would like to speak with you."

No such luck, and he sighed deeply before squaring his shoulders and going to face Thorin. He knew what Dori had said to Fíli once he had calmed down enough that Ori had trusted him alone with Fíli (and he had stayed unobtrusively in hearing distance even then). He couldn't expect to escape that himself, and with the difference in family circumstances, he had to expect that it would be worse for him.

Thorin put his work to one side, closing the folder so that nothing showed to distract him. He rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers, looking at Ori over them. The young man did his best to not fidget, waiting for an outburst of the temper Thorin Durin was famous for.

The voice, deep and commanding, was almost a surprise when it finally came.

"Be good to him." And Ori stood stock still and stared, because Thorin was pleading with him. "He is precious to me."

Ori's heart constricted at the raw emotion he heard in the voice of his normally self controlled boss. And then in a rush, he felt that he could love the whole family. All of his fear forgotten, he approached the desk and reached out, wrapping Thorin's hands in his own.

"I will," he answered solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin feels guilty. Ori wishes he would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age difference, smut

Much good had come from the quest to retake Erebor - more than Thorin had expected. They had all made it through alive. They had their home back. Dale had also been restored, and the relations between the realms of Men, Dwarves, and Elves was stronger than he could recall. Fíli and Kíli had been tried in battle and not found wanting, and the people loved them. They loved and followed Thorin, though he knew he didn't deserve it.

Perhaps best of all, he had had time to meet and become friends with a diverse group of Dwarves who could now give him advice and aid in rebuilding his home and kingdom. Although that part did have its problems. Because Ori, while brilliant, talented, funny, and beautiful, was not someone he felt he could be friends with.

They all bathed together while on the journey, because modesty was not worth the danger. Thorin had always found his eyes drawn to the squeezability of Ori's waist and the plush roundness of her bottom. And when she turned, he would get a look at the brimming handfuls of her breasts, and his eyes would follow the trail of hair that covered her chest and stomach down to where--

And then he would pull his eyes away and turn so he couldn't burden her. Ori deserved so much more than to be looked at lecherously by someone twice her age.

He kept himself away from her though he would have liked to seek out her company. He would have liked to talk with her on any number of topics because she was well educated. He wanted to hear her opinions, listen to her stories, hear her sweet laughter when Fíli or Kíli perpetrated some endearing foolishness. He would have liked to hold her hand, to kiss her, to touch her like a lover.

Part of him had thought that it would be better in Erebor. If any of them survived the quest, they would be separated by duties and social class. But the company who had come on the quest were around him at all times, protecting and aiding him. And Ori had become very close with Fíli and Kíli. Thorin wanted to be jealous, but he had no right.

When the two started pointing out all of Ori's good qualities and asking Thorin what he thought, he had to grit his teeth before he could answer. Ori would be a good match for either of them and if they wanted to pursue her he couldn't prevent it, no matter how galling it would be to have her for a niece when he wanted so much more.

The day he walked into his room to find her tied to the bed he could do nothing but stare. She was beautiful, and looked quite comfortable. But being tied was not an indication of choice, and he wrenched his eyes away. He couldn't even trust himself to cross the room and release her.

"Fíli and Kíli had a hand in this, didn't they?"

"Might have," she answered, and he heard the bed clothes shift under her.

"I will kill them," he vowed.

There was a pause. "They probably deserve it," she agreed. "But can you ravish me first? It's just that it took a lot of work to get them to agree to this."

He turned to stare again in shock, but forced his gaze away again.

"Am I unworthy of the King Under the Mountain?" she demanded.

He had to look to see if she was as angry as she sounded. She was, and he tried to gentle his voice. "Ori, I am old enough to be your father."

She considers and he had to work to keep his eyes on her face when she shifted as much as the rope would allow. "Come here," she said finally, and her voice was sad and fond.

He stood near her with his hands clasped behind his back, and carefully did not look at her nakedness.

"You are not my father," she told him. "You are a better man than he ever was, whoever he was. I had wondered why you did nothing no matter how hard I worked to get your notice. I want you. I always have."

"Your brothers...."

She laughed, and he had to hold his hands together tightly to stop from going to her. "Even if you just keep me as a bit of something on the side, I have gotten the attention of royalty. What is there for them to protest?"

"I would never!" he protested, eyes leaping back and snapping in anger. He caught his breath as soon as his eyes met hers, and he knew he had lost.

"Please, Thorin," she asked, voice low.

He reached out carefully and put a hand on her belly. She gave a soft moan and smiled encouragingly. His hand moved, almost without his awareness, to cup one full breast, his thumb lightly stroking her nipple. The way her eyes closed and she breathed out her pleasure was the last clear thing he remembered for some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a problem. Ori helps.

"They have always been enough!" Thorin roared to the empty room.

"Who?" a timid voice asked from behind him, and that was the first Thorin knew he wasn't alone. He spun with a low growl to see young Ori cringe back from him.

"It is none of your concern," he said brusquely, turning to sweep away.

"Please." When he looked back, Ori was no longer cringing. "I'd like to help, if I can."

"There is nothing you can do."

"I can listen."

Thorin found himself speaking with a sneer. "The Council thinks that now we have retaken Erebor it is the time to rekindle the line of Durin."

Ori moved closer. "I wasn't aware it was gone. There's Fíli and Kíli, Balin and Dwalin, Glóin's son Gimli, Daín in the Iron Hills....."

"But I am the last of an unbroken line, eldest to eldest, all the way back to Durin our father. I have borne no babes, I have not done my duty." In exile, he would have spit to show what he thought of that, but in Erebor everything had to be different and formal.

"You haven't wanted children up to now."

"I haven't wanted what came with them," Thorin corrected. "Two are needed to forge them," he specified when Ori just blinked at him. "And what I have always needed least was one who thought they had that much power over me."

Ori blushed and Thorin wondered if Dori had properly explained things. Dís had done the explaining to Fíli and Kíli and they had hardly been able to look at even one another without blushing for months, but they were fine now. Ori's expression spoke to unfamiliarity with the subject, and that would have to be corrected.

"There are ways," the youth said, blush still bright on his face. "Now that we're in Erebor, there are ways to have children without making yourself vulnerable to someone like that. There are ways for each part to be done separately."

"And where would I obtain the other piece?" Thorin asked, somewhat curious.

Ori's blush deepened, and Thorin thought he might have to reassess his assumption about Ori's depth of knowledge. "I'm sure anyone would be willing," he stuttered. "Anyone you thought was good enough to ask."

And as he thought of it, Ori would make good children. He was attractive, intelligent, calm under pressure unless he had a few drinks in him. And he showed everything in his face, and he grew redder as Thorin paused and looked at him.

"The point," Thorin said finally, "is that Fíli and Kíli are worthy heirs even if they are not the children of my body. The council would have me bear a child to push them aside, and I will not let that happen."

"Yes, of course," Ori said, ducking his head in guilt for forgetting that. "I'll leave you now. You were right. I can't do anything."

Thorin watched him walk away, considering. Before the youth reached the door, he called out to him. When Ori turned, he stepped forward. "I would like to hear more about these alternative ways to forge a child."

Ori's bright blush was his best reward.


End file.
